Loot
You may find items in a dungeon that have special names such as in the picture to the right. There are many magical properties in Hack/Mine. Each property has both a suffix and a prefix tied to it, though only one is selected when applying it to an item. Magical Items Magical items are the most common loot to drop in Hack/Mine, their names are displayed in green. The game picks one or two magical properties, then applies them to the given item, along with their corresponding name components. Magical properties may be bonuses to stats, resistances, damage, and even curses (displayed in red) You can also enchant any bow in the normal manner to get an Infinity I enchantment, but be careful what bows you do this on, because if you dont get infinity on your highest damage bow, it may be a disappoinmemt. Rare and Epic Items End-game epics are probably the strongest items that will drop, especially the dragon omni-gear. For information on omni-gear, scroll down and check the multi-stat enhancement part of the page. Unique Items Unique items are the rarest type of drop, their names having a golden hue, and are each customly created by the developers. Some Uniques feature their own texture (the "Brony Maker" being a prime example), and most have a hue unassociated with any elemental properties attached to it. Unique items are substantially better than any magical item of the same level. Some have especially odd properties, aiming to introduce an interesting mechanic for the user to experiment with. Uniques are usually only good really early in the game, as you get really good gear later on. Uniques become only collection items at the end-game with a few exceptions which are Blue Raspberry Ring Pop, Wirt's Other Leg, Bastion, Roflstompers, Little Bow Peep and The Alternative Minimum Axe. All Unique Items Multi-Stat Enhancement Some properties add a certain amount of points to all five stats, but are treated as a single property. For example at max tier, this would mean +8 to all, as compared to +12 in a single category. This results in the highest possible tier at legendary level defensive items often having +20 to three stats and +8 to the other two, as one of the four stats is one of these omni-buffs. At the end-game, your goal is to probably find these items with 2 +20 to Fortitude and Wisdom and the other +20 to your main damage stat, whether it be Intelligence or Dexterity. Of course, if you have resistances or a percentage increase for defense added onto these "legendary omni-gear", even better, but these should not have priority over stronger stats on items. Note that the above mentioned spread for the +20 stats for the "legendary omni-gear" is just a general outline that works well for all builds. For more specific spreads, check out the separate pages set out for each class. Weapon bonuses Put the prefixes and suffixes that you find on this page. http://hackslashmine.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Items Category:Mechanics Category:The world